Shinken
Shinken (真拳) is a term that is featured in the manga and anime series, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Introduction Shinken This term is basically True Fist (but translated as "Super Fist" in the English dub of the anime), this is a reference to Fist of the North Star, where the main character Kenshiro uses "Hokuto Shinken" (北斗神拳; Divine Fist of the North Star). Hence, the "Shinken" (真拳) in Bo-bobo is a Japanese pun on "Shinken" (神拳) in Fist. Besides Bo-bobo with his Hanage Shinken (鼻毛真拳; True Fist of the Nose Hair) technique, many other characters also have some type of "Shinken" technique, each one using various attacks based upon the thing they have mastered. The Shinken mastery can vary towards a wide range of things, from body parts (Bo-bobo and his siblings use Shinken connected with hair on a certain part of their body, a villain who's Shinken is the mastery of the soles of his feet) or an attribute connected to them (Tennosuke using a "wobbling" Shinken, Heppokomaru using an ability based on farting) to mastery of an object (including keys, rice, bubbles, polygon constructs, etc), a specific Martial Arts style (including the styles of "Babylon" and "Black Sun") and even general concepts (including fists for murder and killing, "art", "sleeping", "stopping" and even acting like a Moé girl). Yamiken (闇拳): Translating into Dark Fist (dub term: Shadow Fist), this is similar to Shinken, but used by warriors from the Reverse Maruhage Empire. Like Shinken, these techniques are a mastery of the object or concept of their choosing. But while Shinken are merely techniques, a Yamiken master can fuse with the element through a process that transforms them into a more powerful being. Technique (奥義, Ougi): A term that translate to "secret technique" In conjunction with most Shinken, a user can perform different types of fighting techniques of the practiced art. In the English dub and manga, these secret techniques are emphasized instead by the prefix word "Super" prior to the attacking style and the subsequent attack (e.g.: "Super Fist of Nosehair"). The following types of techniques shown in the series are: *'Reverse Technique' (奥義, Ura Ougi): *'Ultimate Technique' (究極奥義, Kyūkyoku Ougi): *'Hidden Technique' (秘奥義, Maruhi Ougi): *'Super Technique' (超奥義, Chou Ougi): *'"Super-Super-Super" Technique' (超超超奥義, Chou-Chou-Chou Ougi): *'Strongest Technique' (最強奥義, Saikyou Ougi): *'Final Technique' (最終奥義, Saishuu Ougi): *'Transcendent Technique' (超絶奥義, Chouzetsu Ougi): *'Triple Hunt Technique' (３狩リヤ奥義, Sangaria Ougi): *'Super Three Fist Technique' (超三拳奥義, Chou Sanken Ougi): *'Cooperation Technique' (協力奥義, Kyōryoku Ougi): *'Combined Technique' (合体奥義, Gattai Ougi): *'Companion Technique' (道連れ奥義, Michizure Ougi): *'Dark Technique' (闇奥義, Yami Ougi): *'Three Great Essentials' (三大極意, Sandai Gokui): List of Shinken Main Article: List of Shinken List of Shinken Users *Softon *Heppokomaru *Tokoro Tennosuke *Gunkan *Hatenko *Rice *OVER *Halekulani *Shibito *J *Wan Ronga *Giga *Rose-Lily Kikunojo *Ujikin TOKIO *Combat Blues *Jeda the Wind God *Rububa the Bubbles *Ishikawa Goemon *Rem *Lambada *Tsuru Tsurulina III *Kuunyan *Menma *Nenchaku *Dark Yasha *Byakkyō *Hydrate *Bibi-bi Dokkyun Suicide Corp *Shigeki X *Wandering Tofu *Bird of Paradise *Yuko *Hell Dolphin *Fine *Red K & Blue D *Shil the Descendant Angel *12th District General *Captain Lunac *Extremely Healthyman *Wasabeef Carl *Pokomi *Yononaka Namero *Yokohama Joe *Chairman Pepepebītch *Babuu *Plain Bread-chan *Tsurubīnya *Porusutoroi *Jobus *Master JOY *Princess Chinchiro *GURA-san the Punisher *Usui *Shiryūen Kamara *Hīragi *Jatī *Black Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo *Boomerang Pantymaru Hair-style Shinken Users *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo *Bebebe-be Be-bebe *Bububu-bu Bu-bubu *Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi *Bababa-ba Ba-baba Fusion Shinken Users *BoboPatch *Bobopatchnosuke *Denbo *PatchBobo *Tenbobo Yamiken Users *Halon Oni *The Three Sacks *Crimson *LOVE Lesser-Known Technique Users *Don Patch *Three Prison-Murderer Brothers *Chisuisui *Three Thousand Years *JeiL Trivia References Category:Terms Category:fighting